gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The House of the Dead (2012 video game)
'''The House of the Dead '''is a 2012 first person shooter video game and a reboot of the House of the Dead series. Plot In December 2008, AMS agent Thomas Rogan receives a desperate distress call from his fiance, Sophie Richards, from the home of Dr. Roy Curien, a world renowned but now disgraced geneticist and biochemist. Shortly thereafter, Rogan arrives at Curien's mansion with his partner, known only as 'G' and the two enter the house. The duo soon find that the entire property has been overrun with hellish beasts. They fight their way through the home, slowly uncovering the secrets behind the chaos. Curien's son Daniel had contracted a fatal disease, leading Curien, who had also recently lost his wife, to become obsessed with the secrets of life and death. As such, he began to experiment and with his projects funded by a shady corporation, he accidentally gives way to a deadly uprising of his creations. Rogan and G eventually manage to save Sophie from her demise at the hands of one of Curien's monsters, before being confronted by the doctor himself. As he begins to rant and rave, he unleashes his final creation; The Magician, shaped in the image of Curien's son Daniel. However, Curien is unable to control his creation and the Magician promptly slays him before attacking Rogan and G. After being fatally wounded, the Magician gives them one final, chilling warning before the entire mansion begins to burn down. Rogan, G and Sophie manage to safely escape as Curien's home goes up in flames. Characters Thomas Rogan - The game's main protagonist and Sophie Richards' fiance. Although he is not as qualified as G to take on the Curien incident, he jumps into action when Sophie is put in danger. He is voiced by Mark Harmon. G - Considered by some to be the AMS' best agent, he is something of a veteran and the only one qualified to handle the Curien case. G is voiced by Steve Blum. Sophie Richards - Thomas Rogan's fiance who becomes trapped in the Curien mansion during the siege. She is rescued at the end by Rogan and G and is voiced by Kari Wahlgren. Dr. Roy Curien - The creator of the monsters. He was once a respected biochemist and geneticist until his wife died and his son became terminally ill. He then became obsessed with his research into the secrets of life and death and went crazy. He later unleashed his final creation; the Magician, but was unable to control it and the monster struck him down. Curien is voiced by Peter MacNicol. The Magician - Curien's final master creation. After Curien unleashed it, the Magician killed it's creator and attacked G, Rogan and Sophie. It then gave them one final warning after it's defeat before the entire mansion exploded, taking the Magician with it. The Magician is voiced by Mark Hamill. Sequels The game was followed by The City of the Dead in 2014 and The Land of the Dead in 2017. Category:Video Games Category:First-Person Video Games